A Howling Tale
by kgJester
Summary: You would think that you would know the story behind the wolf and the three pigs, but then who would know that the wolf had a son...who saw how the story really ended. Follow Tibolt down the rabbit hole as he tries to choose between love and legend. CHXOC. MHXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything except the OC's**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Wolf and the Hare.<strong>

_Once upon a time… isn't that phrase getting little old now a days?_

_It is how a story is supposed to begin. Mom and dad do it the same way._

_But it's so 'old-fashioned.'_

_Oh, and you think you can do better?_

_I know can._

_Well then let's see it._

_Very well._

The moon shone brightly over the valley as two wolves stand ready to killed, teeth bared, claws sunk into the dirt below there paws, eyes glowing red as rubies-

_Of course you would start there. Where's the friendship, the romance, the betrayal._

_Ok fine, we'll at the beginning._

_Gather round and allow us to tell the story of a wolf and his friend the hare._

* * *

><p>It was a day like any other. The sun shined beautifully over the white marble walls of Ever After High, a school for the young children of fairy tales most famous stories, but this school year would be more special than any other. This year would be when all the teenage children announce their destiny to themselves and the entire fairy tale world, Legacy Year.<p>

In the village of Book End, two young men walked out of "Mad Hatter's Haberdashery and Tea Shop" after grabbing a few snacks before heading to school. One was dress in a black long sleeve shirt with an extremely loose collar, his slim jeans were a deep blue with a few rips around the ankles, thou he had brand new black boots. The boy looked about sixteen years of age, he had black hair, and piecing blue-green eyes. As he chewed a dog bone shaped cookie he looked over to the boy walking next to him.

"Geez Brant, I didn't see how you can drink that steaming cup of crap twenty-four/seven. Don't you get tired of it?" he asked drinking his own iced latte.

The boy in question was also about sixteen years old with dirty blonde hair that was tied in a rat-tail which stopped around his shoulders, and a pair of topaz eyes to match. While he was tall his body was a bit skinny thou he had some muscle on him. He had tannish brown skin and was wearing brown pea coat with a white button up. His tan pants were unnaturally straight as if they wore by a butler. He walked with a small bonce in his step, but he balanced a weird brown teacup with a strange animal around it.

"Of course not my dear, Tibolt!" Brant exclaimed, sipping some raspberry tea. "That's a good ol' cup of tea."

"Course it is. Raspberry was always your favorite."

"And it makes me feel… insane!" The boy laughs maniacally, before stopping himself dead."….excuse me."

"Your excursed, man." Tibolt chuckled. "…you really can't control _that_ side of yourself, can you?"

"Oh, my dear Tibolt, you know me so well."

"Well I should. I've known you since you were a bunny."

"True my dear wolf, by way…" Brant stops and pulls out a wallet, full of photos that reached his feet. "Look at you, such a cute whittle pup you were."

"PUT THOSE AWAY!" Tibolt exclaim as he reached for the evidence.

Brant rolled the photos into his sleeve before he could reached them. "No need to be so cross, one should never be embarrass by their past…"

"Says the rabbit that dated a ca-"Tibolt stops himself before he could saying something he knows he shouldn't. "Sorry…"

Brant took a large gulp of his tea before they continued their walk towards school.

"Think nothing of it." The hare answered as if nothing was said to begin with.

Tibolt sighed, as they walked through the doors of the school. "Still can't believe its legacy year already."

"Nor can I. I don't want to sigh the books."

"Neither do I, but with headmaster pushing us like the fucker that he is, what choice do we have? I swear I would-"

"No swearing, it's not very nice." Brant replied as he poured himself a fresh cup of tea with a bit of satisfaction in his voice.

"Oy… Still I wish I could tell that curly-gray-story-telling-old fart where he can shove it!"

Brant chuckles at his short tempered friend as they walked to the schools entrance. "I know bolt, but, dear one, you have to remember that-"the two boys stopped once they noticed that the halls were completely empty since everyone was running away. "Huh… is it run away day?" pulls a calendar out of his ear.

"I highly doubt it" Tibolt answered.

"Then why…..."

Tibolt points down the school corridor. They turn to see a girl in purple and black dress with lots of sliver and grey metal back drop. Her pale skin was flawless, and her eyes were a lovely violet hue. She had slightly wavy hair with black, purple, and maroon colored strains. Walking beside her was another girl in a blue, yellow, and black dress, combined with a vast array of non-synchronized patterns, befitting her energetic personality. Unlike her friend, this girl's hair was curly and came in dark turquoise, mint green, and purple colors. She had bright blue eyes and creamy light skin. Even with her bright attire, she was a little shorter than most of her classmates.

_Ah Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen, and the lovely Ms. Madeline Hatter, daughter of the Mad Hatter._

_She still looks hot, even thou she's supposed to be, you know, 'evil'_

_Will you let me finish?_

_Fiiine_

"Hey Rae, you okay?" Tibolt asked.

"Ah the rimming is my thing." Brant said.

Raven looked over to see two of her fellow classmates. "Oh, hey guys. Yeah im fine, it's just everyone running away again. No big deal."

"All because you're the daughter of the 'Evil Queen'. That's gotta suck sometimes, right Brant?" Looks over to see his best friend gone. "Where'd he..?"

"Over there." Raven replied.

Maddie and Brant were sitting at a tea table, that one of must've pulled from thin air, and sipping tea with two mice. One with light grey fur the other completely white.

"Seriously?!" Tibolt exclaimed.

"What? Its tea time." They both replied as they held up their pocket watches, both of which had broken in perfect synchronization. Thou it didn't seem to bother them "Nice watch!"

Raven merely chuckled at their friend's adorable display of their story, while Tibolt simply shook his head in shame.

"Hey! Partners in crime, are you coming to lunch?"

"We're having a tea party!" they answered in unison.

"Well there's your answer" Raven said as she walked towards the castleteria, Tibolt following her.

"I guess so."

* * *

><p>Later In the castleteria, all the student had gathered around to grab a bite to eat. Raven and Tibolt was sitting down having lunch and talking about their destinies and legacy day, an honor for royals, but dreaded by the rebels. Tibolt wasn't paying much attention to anyone, poking at his Italian BMT wanting to forget all about the horrid promised day<p>

"Im not even ready for this."

"I how you feel. I don't really want to sign over my life either." She looked sadly over at her friend "I heard about your story…. Im sorry that's your ending."

"Heh. Worry about your own ending, my fellow villain." Tibolt chuckled darkly. "Hopefully we can find a way to change-" _Sniff, sniff_. A strange scent crossed Tibolt's nose. Young, innocent….. Charming?

"Hey Tibolt!"

A boy in a blue prince suit wearing dork large glasses walks up behind raven. This _charming_ young lad was Dexter Charming second son of Prince Charming.

"Hey Dex"

"Hey raven. You look grot-great. I mean great."

"Smooth Charming"

"I would offer you seat but I'm 'evil'." She chuckles

"And I eat anything that's delicious enough."

"To sit with us you have to be-"

Before she could say anything more a flash of light passed through the castleteria, bright enough to cause Tibolt to jump out of his seat and back away from the table.

"Daring." Raven said after seeing a familiar couple walked in.

Dexter and Raven, who looked to see Daring Charming, first son of king Charming, and Apple White daughter of Snow White enter the castleteria, while talking with Blondie Locks.

"The hell?!" Tibolt howled as he picked himself off the floor rubbing his eyes, which were now an amber-hazel color.

"You okay Tibolt?" the prince asked the groaning teen.

"Yeah….. Your brother damn near blinded me….."

"Yeah sorry about that. Daring just got a new teeth whitener, granted to make them shine like the Sun." Dexter chuckled nervously.

"And blind the weak." Tibolt said as he stepped away from the table, his eyes still closed. Using his other scenes he walked towards the entrance, as he turned the corner he felt something bumped in front of him.

"Hey!"

_That sounds like__…. _Tibolt opened his eyes and saw two grey orbs staring back at him. Stepping back hew got a clear view of who it was he bumped into Cerise Hood daughter of Red Riding Hood. Her dark brown hair had several white streaks, predominantly on the left side, though it was eclipsed by her famous red hood. Her skin was a sweet peach color, and her dress was red with a black skirt and leggings that tightly clung to lovely figure.

_Uh oh__._

"Umm. S-Sorry… Cerise."

Cerise looked like she was about to say something, before bit her bottom lip before turning towards the hall. Closing his eyes, Tibolt turns to look for his roommate. He stop when he smells a familiar scent.

"I wonder why I smell… uncle must be around."

Later on that evening in the dormitory for creatures, giving that most of the students here used to live in the woods before coming to EAH. This way they felt closer to home than in the castle dorms. Brant was in his room making some tea until he heard the door open to see Tibolt walking in.

"Welcome home, Wolfe."

"Funny" Tibolt replied as he goes over to his bed and plops down on to it; hears squeaking under his pillow. "Hmmm…"

Lifts his head up and looks under the pillow to see White Lotus glaring up at him, holding a cup of blueberry tea. Tibolt thanks the mildly annoyed mouse and takes the lukewarm cup.

"I don't understand why you don't like hot tea." Brant wondered. He pulls up a cast-iron cauldron that was boiling over, once making the annoyed wolf wonder how rabbit seem to make the oddest things appear out of nowhere. Stripping down brant in and throws his head back as if he was sitting in a hot tub.

"Seriously?!" Tibolt yelled as he kicked the pot away. Brant sat in mid-air, complete unfazed in his red and white polka-dot swimming trunks.

"What?" he asks innocently as he hops out of the imaginary tub and dries himself off.

"Knock it off… I'm not ready for it …" Tibolt replied darkly.

"So change it."

"But I have to follow it."

"So you're a royal?" Brant asks as tries to knock some water out of his ear.

"But I don't want to."

"Then you're a rebel?" He wipes himself off with a towel, his clothes magically appearing on him as he does.

"But I have to."

"Then you're a royal."

"But I hate it."

"Good god man make up your mind!" Brant countered as he turned the towel into a tea table and chair. "Tea..?"

"No thanks. Im good with what I got…" Tibolt said as laid back on his bed.

* * *

><p>The next day, the boys were walking through the hallway heading to practice their part of legacy day. People were already whispering and talking about Raven not wanting to sign the book was spreading though school like dragon fire.<p>

"Sound like she's rethinking her possibilities." Brant stated.

"Brant, you know she's not evil and doesn't want to follow in her mother's footsteps."

"I know, I know. All im saying is you shouldn't follow any footsteps but your own as well, Tibolt. It's a better alternative than being wolf and corn stew."

"No. Brant you know as the oldest I have to do what's best for my mother and siblings."

"Except to change."

"Let's just get to practice." Tibolt said as headed to the rehearsal stage.

The rehearsal was quite eventful as each student took the stage and announced their destinies to the large crowd of spectators. As Tibolt waited until the three little pigs, Cerise Hood, Lizzie Hearts, and Kitty Cheshire were done, Brant hopped up to the podium to take his pelage.

"I, Brant Hare, promise to follow the footsteps, well rabbit foot step-"

"JUST say your part Mr. Hare." Said Headmaster Grimm.

"Right. The footsteps of my whacky old man, the March Hare!" Brant reported as he sipped he tea. "And enjoy a god cup of tea!"

"NEXT!"

Tibolt watch as his friend hopped passed him to go back to his seat, giving him a pat on the shoulder as he made his way to the podium.

"I, Tibolt Wolf, son of the bi-"

"Excuse me, Mister Wolf but I need you to be in your true form."

"Why?"

"People won't believe you're his son."

"I'll be in it for the actual day ….. I just can't right now."

"Mr. Wolf it is imperative that you present yourself as required f-"

"I, Tibolt Wolf, pledge to follow the path of my pops as the Wolf of the Three Little Pigs." Tibolt stated finally marching off the stage.

"We will… discuss your performance later then?" Mr. Grimm reported as Tibolt stormed away.

"Whatever."

As Tibolt stormed down the rows of seats where people who either hasn't gone up yet or stayed to watch to other pledgers, he noticed how the other students seem to back away from him as he passed. Entering the halls he heard a familiar pair of pawed steps coming towards him.

"Tibolt."

"WHAT?!"

Tibolt whipped his head around to see his best friend jump away from him, as if a wild animal tried to bite his hand off. Brant's ears were pressed flat against his hair and he had a hurt expression in his eyes, thou Tibolt was almost too upset to care…. Almost.

"Bolt….just clam down…"

"Why?"

Instead of answering Brant pulled out a mirror and handed it to Tibolt. Holding to mirror up to his face, Tibolt could see why everyone was so afraid of being anywhere near him. The furious expression he was wearing made it obvious that he was in a bad mood, but he also notice the skin around his eyes and forehead was no longer its smooth texture. It was rougher…darker. His hair had grown wild around his cheeks and his nostrils have become wider. But what really finished the cake, was his eyes. Instead of the cool blueish green that they once were, now a deep ruby red that would scare the dead.

"I know one must look the part in the role he plays in life, but I think that's a little early for you, Mr. Wolf" said a large husky voice. The boys turn to see a large man who look like he could easily timber a fully grow tree with one hand.

"Professor Big Bad." Brant greeted.

"Uncle."

Big bad looked at the annoyed little pup who was taking a calming breath as his facial features return to normal "Care to tell me what's gotten your tail between your lags?" he asked.

"Headmaster Grimm."

"I see." the older male sighed sadly. "You've always known how they all have to see you..."

"As wolf to family and friends…and a monster to everyone else…"

Big Bad patted the young man on his shoulder. "Your father and I went through it as well…"

"And they all feared them!"

"Until one wasn't around anymore…" Tibolt replied sadly as he and Brant walked back to the dorms.

* * *

><p><strong>So want do you think?<strong>

**If you're wonder who the second mouse is- Her name is White Lotus (yes as in the tea) she's Brant little pet. I tell you more about everyone past later on but I wanted to introduce them first. Tell me what you think.' I Vant to kno' your thoughts'**

**Til' next we meet. I am your humble Jester.**

**RXR**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Declaimer: I OWN NOTHING EXPECT THE OC'S!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2. Another Big Bad<strong>

It had been few days since the boys settled into their new dorms, their room was in the woodland dormitory where most animal fairytales lived so it felt more like home. They didn't have any morning class since it was Friday, so Brant and Tibolt were enjoying a nice lazy morning of sweet blissful sleep. That is, until a loud honking goose flew into the two boy's room waking them.

"TEA!" Brant yelled as he jumped out of his bed, stopping in mid-air still holding his pillow, while Tibolt fell out of his yelping like a dog in fright.

"Delivery Goose."

"I have a letter for a Tibolt wolf."

"He's the one with the ears and tail." The hare replied as he floated back to his bed.

"That's…. _yawn__…_..me."

"Here you go."

Brant floated over as if he was a feather. "What's with the letter?" he asked.

"Don't know, looks like it's from mo-"Tibolt's eyes ran though the letter and he suddenly bolted out of his seat. "OH no. No, no, no, no. AW HELL NAW!"

"What!?"

"Feniris is attending Ever After High." Tibolt groaned in frustration

"F-Feniris…..as in wolf? The troublemaker and I don't mean the song!"

"Also known as the pain in my furry ass."

"But why would he come here?

"There's only one thing he's after: Dad's role…..he's always been fighting me for it."

"Doesn't he know what happens to the wolves in that story?"

Tibolt sighed. "Not really. Only ma, uncle bad, and grandma, plus myself, knows the real ending to the tale. Everyone else knows the funny, less gruesome version. Fenris included."

"A royal wolf verses the rebel dog! What a fight that will be."

"Don't remind me… Fenris would always challenge me for the title of alpha and pop's role, could never get over the fact that he was the second born. A true rebel….."

"Well, let's hope you don't flip your crown….. Like me!" busted out laughing before he could stop himself.

"BRANT!"

Stops instantaneously. "Excuse me." White lotus runs up with a fresh pot of jasmine. "Thank you." As he sips his tea, his cloths had somehow appeared slowly around his body. "Shall we prepare for the day then?"

"Don't have to." Tibolt replied not taking his worried gaze from his friend. "By the date of this letter he's already here."

* * *

><p>Later on that day, the boys were in their afternoon class with Professor Nimble learning about tall tales and how they can it can improve their stories. He wanted to give an example using his own story until a loud piercing howl ripped through the school like nails on a looking glass, causing everyone to turn their crowns at Tibolt.<p>

"Mr. Wolf, are you alright?" Prof. Nimble asked.

"That wasn't him, sir. Tibolt's howls little more …..Softly." Brant replied.

"Thank you for cutting off my wolf hood, rabbit…" he groaned. _But that sure sounded familiar, where have I heard that howl from?_

"Hmm. Well the school not shaking, so it cannot be Prof. Wolf," Prof. Nimble wondered "perhaps we have a new student."

Like the moon falling with the night, Tibolt realize exactly where he heard that howl before. "Oh no. damnit please not now."

"What-?"

The door slammed open and in walked a wolf boy about 16 years old with spikey white hair, Tibolt's complexion, sky blue eyes, was wearing a tattered suit jacket with a white button up and loose black tie, baggy pants, and black sneakers. The boy sniffs the air as he walked about the classroom, as if he owned t6he place. "He's here….." Everyone in the room seemed to feel a bit uncomfortable with the newcomer walking about their class. Brant and Tibolt just stared at the boy as if he was rabid dog that needed to be put down. _Quickly._

"Can I ….help you?" Prof. Nimble asked.

"Yeah…. I'm looking for a puppy. He a little thing. Small, weak, cowardly…. Goes by the name of Tibolt." The boy heard a low growl that seemed to rise from a girl with a red hood sitting in the back row.

Cerise tried to suppress the soft growl that to rip though her through. Who did this guy think he was? She looked over to Tibolt and saw that he too was trying to hold back his anger, though his hands seemed to shift back and forth with claws.

"Feniris….."

Looks up to see the man he's been looking for. "Ooh dear sweet big brother… there you are," his eyes shifted the boy beside him "and your little bunny too."

"I, good man, am a hare!"

"Your ….brother?" Prof. Nimble asked.

"Little brother…"

"By eleven months and 13 days…" Feniris replied smugly.

"Not far from a full year is it, pup?" Brant said.

"Wanna run that by me again, rodent?"

"Think your fast enough, mutt?"

"OK enough" Tibolt shouted. "Feniris get out I'll deal with you after class."

"Deal? With me?" he chuckled. "I think you've been hanging around the lower mammals for too long brother." Looks at Cerise. "You seem to forget your place."

That was it.

Nobody knew what happen next, they looked back to Tibolt stood and leaped from his desk from the third row to the front of the classroom. But he land on his human feet. He standing in his were-human form, three feet taller that Feniris.

"There you have it folks. A perfect landing by Tibolt Wolf." Brant announced

"And with such excellent form." Maddie concluded

"Judges." Brant held up a 10, Lizzie a 0, and Maddie another 10.

"Outside. Now." He voice was deeper he didn't even sound like a teenager.

"Yes, sir." Feniris replied as he walked out the classroom.

Soon as the door closed Tibolt grabbed his brother by the collar and shoved him to the wall. "What the hell?! You're not supposed to be here until next week! "

"Came early. My classes don't start until tomorrow. Thought I should take a tour of my new school."

"Seriously. We both know what you're really after….. "

"Well if that's true, all you have to do is hand it over and I'll be on my merry lamb way." He said pushing his brother away.

"You know I can't do that."

"then I'll just hang here til' you do."

"Whatever fine, but if start anything-"

"Oh please Mr. Favorite….you just watch your step, because soon enough I'll be the alpha of this school. Then we'll see who really which one us is meant to be the wolf and which is the thief. " With that Feniris walked away leaving his brother to stare down an empty hall before back to class.

* * *

><p>Though out the school day, it was nothing but hell for brant and Tibolt. From study hall to the lifairy, it was chaos for the two boys. The new young wolf was quickly making a name for himself all over the school, he certainly gave villain a new meaning. Anywhere he went, he made sure everyone know who he was and why he was there. During lunch, the pair of 'thieves', as Feniris called them, finally managed to get a breather…..until a loud howl ripped through the castleteria, causing Tibolt to crush the soda in his hand.<p>

"Be calm, young wolf master. For we know not the enemy's plan." Brant says as eats his salad…..and for some reason or another, wearing a black cloak.

"He wants me to hand over pops' role, what else?" Tibolt replied trying, _desperately_, to keep his anger under control.

"Man, I know your brother was a pain, but this…." Hunter said as he and Dexter walked to their table.

"Why is your brother like this? I thought brother get along." Dexter wondered.

"We were close until we hit ten years old…..after that….he just started to hate me…." Tibolt sees Feniris walk into the castleteria.

"And it got worse after you started to attend Ever After?"

"Way worse… "Tibolt answered as he nodded Brant at Feniris, who seem to be moving toward the girls table rather quickly.

"So ladies," Feniris shouted as he approached the table "who's interested into dating the school's alpha?"

"The lady who is proper does not indulge a beast whose manners has ceased. For the lady's mind has increase by beasties mindlessness. " Maddie replied leaving the white hair with a confused look on his face. He turned to Raven who was trying to hold back the fit of giggles rising from her chest.

"What she s-…? "

"Translation: We wouldn't date you if you were king charming himself, you witless dog." Raven concluded as she walked away.

"_Tsk._ Stupid riddlish bitch…." The wolf replied, unaware of the extremely ticked off rabbit pointing a candy rile at his head from the another side of the room.

"IM GONNA KILL HIM! DISREPECTING MY MADELINE!" Brant shouted as he prepared to fire …but his friends had other plans.

"Brant clam down!"

"Ya no need to go shooting anyone!"

"He's not worth it! Trust m- gah!" Tibolt reasoned until he was hit in the head by the firearm. It was gonna leave a nasty scar.

The boys quickly detained the rabid hare before he did anything else he may regret later, though they all had the idea, they didn't have to hold him long, the candy rile had disappeared in a puff of orange smoke, while brant stared off with an enraged look in his eyes. The boys looked worryingly at the fluffy eared boy until he nodded at Feniris whom seemed to have found his next target. A red hooded girl who was eating in the far corner.

_He wouldn't._

"Sup red." Feniris greeted.

"…."Cerise continued eating as if no one was there.

"Come on hood." he sat down next to her. He put his arm around her shoulder. "Why did you come and take a walk on the wild side? I could show you what it's like to really be a Big Bad Wolf."

"No, thanks." She grunted shrugging him off. "Now leave me alone."

"How 'bout not?" Feniris said as he replaced his arm on the back of Cerise' chair, pulling it closer to him. "Hey, I saw you earlier today, in my brother's class. Seems you didn't like what I had to say."

Cerise leaned as far away as the chair would allow unable to get away for his arm blocked her only exit. Paying no attention to the girls' discomfort, Feniris began tugging at her hood while she was trying to keep it on her head. Unnoticed to them was the fast approaching red-eyed teen who, very much, looked out for blood.

"You know, you're a very pretty girl." Feniris whispered pulling on a strand of Cerise' hair while his another hand rest on her leg. "You have a wonderlandful scent….. I wonder if it matches your tas-"

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Everyone in the room whip their heads around in time to see Tibolt draw his clawed fist back and sank it as hard as he could into Feniris' jaw, sending the younger teen off his onto the hard tile floor. Hunter pulled Cerise away from the table and set her behind him so she wouldn't get hurt, though her eyes never left tibolt as he push the table aside. Grabbing feniris by the collar, tibolt pulled him to his feet and pushed him up against the wall. Feniris struggled against his brother's grip, staring at him with his own ruby colored eyes.

"The FUCK!" feniris yelled as he tried to pushed tibolt off.

"She told you to leave her alone."

"Heh. They always say that…. But the bitches just go sile-" Tibolt sucker punched him before he could say anything worse.

"Don't you _ever_ call her that!" Tibolt began to merciless pummel Feniris into the ground, completely forgetting that every student in the castleteria was watching him with fear in their eyes. All he wanted to do was cause Feniris as much pain as possible. Though Feniris wasn't going to make it that easy.

"Get... the FUCK OFF!" feniris caught tibolt fist to deliver a fast upper cut to his brother's cheek that sent him reeling back.

"Tibolt!" Brant yelled from the sidelines still being held back by Dexter. Tibolt pulled himself from the floor, whipping the blood off his bottom lip.

"I'm going to go get help." Cerise said as she ran out.

"What are you doing, huh?" Feniris asked curiously. "I've been annoying your ass since I got here, yet you did nothing 'til…." He turned his eyes to look behind tibolt to see Cerise shifting her from tibolt to Feniris then back again. A wicked grin spread across feniris mouth as he turned back to Tibolt.

"Ohhhh… REALLY?!" Feniris asked cheekily. "You're defending the bitch under the hood."

Tibolt snared before he charge at his brother, forcing both teens though the castleteria glass doors into the balcony. Feniris grabbed Tibolt and pinned his knee onto his brother's chest so he couldn't get up. Tibolt tried to punch him off but Feniris caught his weak attempt, twisting his arm with a sickening pop forcing a groan from him.

"So why defend her?" Feniris asked as he punched Tibolt between the eyes. "What you want her for yourself? You know how our family is when it comes to the hooded bitches."

"Don't call her that!" tibolt roared as he kicked Feniris off him.

Feniris laughed as he landed on his feet thinking that the situation wasn't fun enough he decided to step things a bit. Throwing his head back to let loose an ear splitting howl, Feniris' body began to change, his nose and jaw line shifted into a long grimaced mussel, revealing dagger long teeth. His white hair started to spread over him, getting thicker as it progressed over his neck and hands. The muscles in his chest and arms doubled in size, his nails grew into long knife-like talons, and he must have grown a least another five feet. His shoes shredded apart as three inch claws grew out of his feet. As he head back down Feniris' face was narrower, his ears had grown and inch over his head, but what shocked everyone behind Tibolt, was how the sclera in Feniris' eyes seemed to have been filled with an onyx liquid that made his iris's glow like rubies by a fire on a moonless night.

"Always need to show off don't you?" Tibolt groaned.

"How about we settle this once and for all?" Feniris asked, his huskier than before.

"I'm not giving you dad role."

"We'll see." Feniris replied as he tackled tibolt thorough another glass door, pushing into the back wall of the castleteria.

"Tibolt!" Cerise' screamed as she coming back in, watching him put Feniris into a headlock.

"I'm fine!" he grunted. "Just stay out of the way!"

Tibolt clung tightly to Feniris' neck as he was thrashed into the walls and pillars around the castleteria, yelling at everyone to move out of the away as Feniris got on all four to try and buck Tibolt off his back.

"Fuckin' mutt! GET OFF!" Finally had enough Feniris slammed Tibolt into a nearby table, making the older teen lose his grip. Feniris stepped over tibolt and held him down with his clawed hand, his other raised in the air ready to slash Tibolt's chest open. Tibolt struggled against him groaning in pain as his body began to slowly shift.

"Ha! Now who's the better wol-? Aah! " Feniris was yanked off Tibolt before he could deal the finishing blow.

"What's going on here?!"

Tibolt looked up to the familiar of his uncle Big Bad holding Feniris, who shifted back to his human form, by the collar. Standing next was Headmaster Grimm, who was glaring down at Tibolt.

"Tibolt, Feniris. Explain yourself." Prof. Big Bad demanded, the tone in his voice left no room for argument.

"Just teaching the _favorite _a lesson." Feniris replied cheekily.

"Why don't you save it for class…" Headmaster Grimm said, stopping Tibolt from advancing on the younger teen. "For now you two can follow Mr. Big Bad to the detention rooms."

"The fuck for?!" Feniris asked furiously.

"Fighting" Big Bad said in an icy voice, which left both boys speechless.

"This ain't over…." Feniris mumbled as he was dragged away by Big Bad.

"It never is…" tibolt sighed as he leapt after them, however before he reach the door, a soft yet surprisingly warm hand stopped him.

"Prof. Big Bad, may I take tibolt for a spell? I think he may need to go to the infirmary." Cerise asked.

"What about me?!" Feniris complained still in Big Bad's grip.

"You look well enough to walk on your own" Big Bad replied before looking back. "Very well Miss Hood, tibolt once you're well enough head for the detention hall."

"Yes sir."

"The little pup needs to go lick his wounds huh?" Feniris snickered as he was pulled away by Big Bad, non to kindly.

* * *

><p>Cerise pulled tibolt away before he could cause any more damage to his brother. The walk to the infirmary was quite, all the student were still in class so the halls were empty. The two teens didn't say anything, for one was too tired and sore to speak, and the other didn't know if she should say anything at all. The only sound between them was the quite ominous clicking from Cerise' pumps. Once they reached the infirmary tibolt notice a note on the door.<p>

_Sorry, _

_I stepped out for a spell._

_Need to get supplies from home._

_If needed, I'm just a puddle away._

_ -Nurse Lady aka Lady of The Lake_

"Well that's just great!" tibolt growled as he turned too walked or limped down the hall.

Cerise reached for the knob and saw that the door was open. "Hey it open." She called.

"So …. It's not like you or me exactly know how to fix cuts- "

"I do exactly." Cerise said crossly, yet there was a hint of ….pride in her voice. Tibolt didn't catch it.

"Really? Huh. Never expected something like that from a girl like you." Tibolt replied, follow Cerise into the brightly lit room.

"What? Thought I was one of those helpless _princesses_ who didn't know how to do anything other wait for someone to come and save them?" She smirked as she grabbed the healing kit.

"No, I would never think something like _that_." Tibolt sarcastically responded, taking the only stool in the room.

Cerise giggled as she turned, only to go silent as she watched tibolt remove his shirt. He was hot. His skin was scared from the fight but it still held a smoothness to it, completely hairless. Dried blood seemed to have ran down from his wounds and rippled over his abs. His arms were well toned, tattoos of paw paints trailing down from his left shoulder down his chest stopping just above his abdomen. He didn't even like a teenager, he looked ….older. Much older.

"Cerise…?" Tibolt asked with a confused look.

"Y-yes." Cerise answered waking up from her dazed look. She grabbed a towel and began to wash off the blood so she could clean the cut. Tibolt winced each time the cloth ran across the fresh wounds though he grounded his teeth and looked anywhere but at the girl.

"So where does someone learn how to treat wounds?" tibolt asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Humph when your family lives in the woods most of their life, you tend to learn a couple of things." She said finished cleaning the blood and started to patch up the cuts.

"I-I'm sorry." Tibolt said sadly.

"For what?"

"My brother. He just…"

"We can't pick ad chose family be grateful you have siblings, regardless how they are." Cerise replied her voice soft and reassuring.

"Yeah but still…-"

"Thank you"

"What?" tibolt asked confusedly.

"For what you did. I don't what I would have done if you hadn't stepped in." she said done wrapping his chest with bandages and now moved to deal with the cut just above his brow. "I didn't get the chance to tell you before well ….everything so… thank you."

"Anytime." Tibolt replied looking deep with her grey eyes. Was it getting a little warm in here? The room seemed to thicken with the tension growing between the two. Their faces on more than a hairs breathe apart, steadily coming closer.

"_Eh hem._"

Cerise and Tibolt jumped apart at the familiar voice that interrupted their small yet fleeting moment. Cerise looked up to see BFFA Raven Queen standing at the door staring at them with a Cheshire looking grin, as if she caught something entertaining.

"Prof. Big Bad is looking for you." She said to Tibolt before turning to Cerise. "And we are gonna be late for class."

"Uh right." Cerise replied as she quickly put away the healing kit. She tried to hide the fiery blush creeping on her cheeks by pulling her hood closer to her face.

"So nurse, will I live?" Tibolt asked jokingly as he pulled shirt over the fresh bandages.

"You'll have to be careful so you don't reopen your stitches, but I think you'll make a full recovery." Cerise sighed. "If you like, I could change your bandages until you're fully healed."

"I'd like that." Tibolt said softly as he left.

Fiddling with her hood as she watched him go, Cerise failed to notice the purple haired teen walk up beside her. "The shirtless wolfy type huh?" Raven asked smugly.

"Don't even go there." Cerise said as she went to class followed by a giggling Queen.

"Oh it is on like fairy song."

* * *

><p><strong>Like it, Hate it. Tell me <strong>


End file.
